cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Alisa
Alisa is a sky blue and white bi-color cat with heterochromia, which causes two different eye colors. They are The Mystic Colony's leader. Personality Alisa is a formal and dignified leader who prefers sticking to business matters. They are distant and reserved at first, but if befriended, they will be cordial with the player. Den Alisa’s den is in the center of town, and south of the town's lake. There are exquisite baubles and colorful shells from far away lands inside. Daily Routine 9 AM - Exit den, stand south of town lake. 2 PM - Stand by north town entrance. 6 PM - Stand by Mossie’s den. 9 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Trout *Bass *Catnip *Banded Darter *Mouse *Scallop *Conch Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“Good morning. I heard from Coco that you had arrived. / My name is Alisa. I'm the leader of the Mystic Colony. Welcome, (Name). / I hope you've found your den to be comfortable enough. It takes some time getting used to living in a tree trunk. / Most cats around here are friendly enough. You'll want to say hello to all of them after you get settled in. / Our town shop is run by Savannah. If you get hurt, you'll want to talk to Krampy, our doctor. / I live in the center of town, just south of the lake. If you see me out and about, feel free to say hello. / Oh we're also preparing for the Summer Festival. We hope you'll be able to join us. / Cats of every colony come together to the Sacred Temple at the end of each season for the festivals. There's usually fun games and prizes you can win. The Summer Festival takes place on the 10th of summer. / I've got to get going now. Welcome to the Mystic Colony.” *: ''- Alisa, Intro'' *“OH. It's you... / Why don't you go away and leave me be. I have nothing to say to you.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“You again? Why do you bother. / Please go about your day without involving me.” *: ''- One star'' *“Hello (Name). How are you?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“Hi there. Doing well I see?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“(Name). It's good to see you.” *: ''- Four stars'' *“Oh hi. I'm happy to see you, (Name).” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= *“Ah, for me? ...Let me think about it... / … … / Yes, I'd be happy to date you. You've proven yourself to be a friendly and dependable cat, and I admire that. / This is pretty exciting!” *: ''- Alisa, Red Rose'' *“Oh! This is for me?? / Of course I'll accept it! This is the best day of my life. / Let's get married, (Name)!!” *: ''- Alisa, Shiny Trinket'' Greetings (Dating) *“TBA” *: ''- Alisa (White/Blue)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Alisa (Green/Yellow)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Alisa (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“Hello love!” *: ''- Alisa'' *“How's my (Name) doing today?” *: ''- Alisa'' Dating White/Blue Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Alisa'' Green/Yellow Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Alisa'' Red Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Alisa'' Married *“Promise me that if you get into a fight you'll run away if you get injured, ok? / I can't help but worry about you when you're away from home!” *: ''- Alisa'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Did you need something? If not, I'm afraid I can't help you.” *“If you're here to file a formal complaint, I ask you to please reconsider. Our resources are stretched thin.” 3 Stars *“I'd be happy to talk for a bit. Have you ever been down to the beach? / Head west and a little south of the Mystic Colony and you'll find it. I used to frequent the beach when I was younger. / The ocean still calls to me, but I must resist. I have many duties to attend to here.” *“Water has been an important element of my life since I was just a kitten. The wetlands are home to me, but I love the beach as well. / Though I don't care so much for the sand that clings to your fur after a visit to the beach...” 4 Stars *“I've heard that in the cold months you can find a strange plant growing throughout the wetlands called Snake Lily. / Our scouts report that the plant is toxic to cats, so they have been using it to poison their claws before a battle.” *“Make sure you get know the other members of the colony as well. There's many good cats that live here!” *“Our borders are safe, and our scouts are working tirelessly to protect and expand our territory. / You are free to wander the swamp at your leisure and take what you can find.” 5 Stars *“I consider you a close friend, (Name). Not many cats are afforded that honor. / Your friendship means a lot to me!” *“I thank you for your service to the colony. You've done great things.” *“Some cats consider the Mystic Colony strange, but you have embraced us with open paws. Your dedication to your colony is inspiring.” *“You have proven your worth in this colony, (Name). I have a lot of respect for what you do.” *: ''- Alisa'' |-|Gifts= *“I have a spare (Item) for you. / Please take it, friend.” *: ''- Alisa Gift'' *“Did you enjoy your gift?” *: ''- Alisa, After Gift'' *“I have a spare item for you. / It seems I cannot give it to you as your inventory is full. Try coming back later.” *: ''- Alisa Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“That's very kind of you, but I've already accepted too much from you today I believe.” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“Oh my! This is extraordinary, (Name)! / I am very grateful for your kindness. This is an exceptional gift!” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Oh my! How did you know I love this? Thank you, (Name).” *: ''- Love'' *“For me? That's very thoughtful of you. Thanks.” *: ''- Like'' *“Umm... thanks I guess.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“Ummm... Are you sure you want me to have this..?” *: ''- Dislike'' *“How dare you give this to me?!” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“(Name)! You should see our healer soon.” *: ''- Alisa (Player Low Health)'' *“Have you eaten today, (Name)? You're looking a bit hungry.” *: ''- Alisa (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“Our vision is obscured today by the fog that rolls over the moors. Stay safe as you go.” *: ''- Alisa, Foggy'' *“Have you watched the fireflies, (Name)? They are the cats that watch over us.” *: ''- Alisa, Summer'' *“The happy sun warms our lands and keeps us alive. Remember to give thanks for this great blessing!” *: ''- Alisa, Sunny'' *“The skies are angered today. What has caused their wrath to descend upon us?” *: ''- Alisa, Thunderstorm'' Autumn *“Many years ago, the dragonflies of autumn were not so tiny as they are now. / Some say they grew to the size of a tree or larger. Some say they once devoured our land and reshaped it. / They created the wetland where the Mystic Colony now lives, according to these tales. And now their descendants visit us every autumn.” *“The leaves that stir and fall from the trees are guardians sent by the winds down to earth.” *: ''- Alisa'' Winter *“The cold of winter is a reminder of life's inevitable seasons of bitterness and trial.” *“There is a calm tranquility to be found in winter. Gazing upon the falling flakes of snow I cannot help but think of my warm den...” *: ''- Alisa, Snow'' |-|Festivals= *“Do you think you'll be going to the (Season) Festival? It's tomorrow at the Sacred Temple if you'd like to attend.” *: ''- Alisa, Festival Reminder'' *“Here for the festival? We'll be ready at 11AM. We're still getting things ready.” *: ''- Alisa, Autumn Festival Before 11AM'' *“I hope you are enjoying the festivities.” *: ''- Alisa, Spring'' *“It's easier to be friendly with the other colonies in summer. There's plenty of prey and little sickness in warm months.” *: ''- Alisa, Summer'' *“Make sure you don't leave without a prize. There's plenty to win!” *: ''- Alisa, Autumn'' *“Any good stories from this year you can share?” *: ''- Alisa, Winter'' *“I'll make quick work of you.” *: ''- Alisa, Game Rival'' *“I suppose we can make this work.” *: ''- Alisa, Game Teammate'' |-|Outsider= *“I don't think we've been introduced. My name is Alisa. I'm the leader of the Mystic Colony.” *: ''- Alisa, Intro'' *“Chatting with strangers is not an activity I regularly indulge in.” *: ''- Alisa (2 stars)'' *“Some cats consider the Mystic Colony strange, but you have embraced us with open paws. This is a lesson for all the colonies, I believe.” *: ''- Alisa (5 stars)'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Alisa is one of eight custom cats, created by Kickstarter backer, Alisawhiteheart. *Alisa is the only known cat in Cattails with two different eye colors. *Alisa is the only marriageable leader in Cattails. *If the player marries Alisa, the Mystic Colony is unaffected, and it continues normally without a leader. There is no designated NPC to take Alisa's position. Category:Cats Category:Custom Cats Category:Leaders Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:The Mystic Colony